


I Don't Really Need Coffee

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble of Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Author's notes.This is smut.Lesbian smut.General Danvers smut.Don't like it? I can't help ya.The usual disclaimers. Comments, not just kudos please, I beg ya. Enjoy.





	I Don't Really Need Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



**A recent morning, 6:24 am or so...**

For almost everyone, for most times, there is that space between sleep and awake where one is getting their bearings. Trying to rationalize good dreams (like Lillian Luthor vowing to behave and this time she means it) and bad ones (like her sister Kara dumping all her lovers and announces that she's marrying that creep Mon-El... _eww._..). The mind and body are not connected yet, and one is going through the mental Google Calendar. For Alexandra "Alex" Danvers, it means thinking of another day dealing with the flotsam and jetsam that would be her co-workers at the DEO, dealing with another cast of idiots at the DEO's new collaborators, Cadmus Labs ("Trust her," says her sister. Alex will believe that when the Dodgers go back to Series... _wait a sec_...). Not to mention the usual bunch of aliens, anti-alien bigots, and metahumans that make life oh-so-interesting.

But first, she has to get up and make that pot of coffee.

That is when the brain and the body finally merged. And with that an intense tingling sensation that was both pleasurable and insanity-inducing. And rather warm, most whatever it was causing.

That something was darting in and out of poochie. And when it wasn't, it was swirling around that little hill down there. WIth what wits she still had Alex lifted her head to peek over her own body, discovering the source of all this. Her suspicions confirmed: a mass of black hair, save for a familiar streak of white on one side, bobbing up and down like an excited cocker spaniel, face buried in that rapidly warming juncture. And frankly, there were things Kryptonians could do that earth people could never dream of doing..except maybe that Barry Allen guy, if the stories her sister Kara told were true.

The oral machinations stopped just long enough for Astra to put a black glove on and coat her right pinky with a thick clear liquid. Then Astra's tongue went back to work. Alex's body quickly went into ecstasy-fuelled convulsion as her speech became little more than extremely vulgar streams of consciousness.

Then Astra whispered...more like purred..."come, my brave one. Come."

With that when went back to the top orifice and sucked hard and plunged the lubricated gloved pinky into the bottom orifice with equal force.

And the last coherent thought that Alex had before her mind not only disconnected from her body but dissolved completely to an aria generated by her own screams and vulgarities: "I don't really need coffee..."

**THE END**


End file.
